wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Oil Rig Battle
|conflict= Gold Morning |date= June 24th, 2013 |place= Unnamed Oil Rig |result= Scion is victorious. |side1= *Protectorate *Wards *Irregulars *Undersiders *Birdcage inmates *Cauldron **Triumvirate **Slaughterhouse 9000 clones **Doormaker **Number Man |side2= Scion |casual1= *Clockblocker *String Theory *Eidolon *Lab Rat *Lustrum *Grue *Others |casual2= No }}The Oil Rig Battle marks the first major battle between Scion and the assembled forces of humanity. Prelude The heroes decided to attempt fourteen different methods of attacking Scion, spread out across the world using Doormaker. They based themselves on an oil rig on an alternate Earth, at the furthest point from Scion's location. Taylor adopted a new costume for the occasion - white-on-black - and provided the defenders with spider-silk costumes made from the various costumes she had created over the years. Lab Rat distributed Dragon's armbands, earbuds, and small matchbox-like boxes of his own creation. Galvanate provided those already durable enough to battle Scion in melee with further invulnerability. Battle Scion battled the first four groups: *Chevalier and Ingenue *a team including Gentle Giant, Chuckles and Clockblocker *the Triumvirate and Glaistig Uaine *a team including Grue and Shuffle There were several unnamed losses, and Ingenue was injured. Chevalier returned, followed by the other three groups. Scion was knocked out of the atmosphere by String Theory's "G-driver". Soon afterwards, the heroes lost track of him and he appeared above the oil rig. Cauldron refused to open portals so close to Scion.Excerpt from Extinction 27.4 He gathered a huge ball of golden energy and fired it at the oil rig. Taylor managed to make it to the edge of the oil rig before it hit, but lost half of her body. Lab Rat's box transformed her into a monster. The Triumvirate and the Faerie Queen arrived to fight Scion, flying halfway around the world. She swam back to the platform and talked to the Irregulars, arguing with Weld about whether they should give up on the possibility of fighting Scion. She helped Sifara freeze Scion in place. She was briefly able to distract Scion as the other heroes battled him. Glaistig Uaine and Eidolon battled Scion together, and Eidolon managed to blast him far away. The box's effects began to wear off, reverting Taylor to her normal, injured form. She was swept into a Doormaker portal and blacked out.Excerpt from Extinction 27.5 Scion returned. Glaistig Uaine told Eidolon how to re-energize his power, allowing him to fight at full strength. They battled Scion, driving him across dimensions. Scion, increasingly hard-pressed, used his path-to-victory ability to convince Eidolon to give up.Interlude 27 Aftermath Glaistig Uaine harvested Eidolon's shard.Venom 29.2 Panacea healed Taylor's injuries. Imp, Tattletale and Rachel stayed alongside her. Humanity largely gave up fighting Scion. They became refugees, fleeing his wrath. Several factions violated the Truce, taking territory for themselves, including Teacher, Sleeper, and the Yangban. Warlords and criminals began attempting to seize power across the Earths. The Irregulars began openly warring with Cauldron. A few days after the battle, Taylor woke up. She was informed that Eidolon was dead, along with half of Earth Bet, civilian and parahuman alike. Tattletale then filled her in on the other problems.Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.1 Site Navigation Category:Fights